Somos tres
by narusempai
Summary: Summary. -Todo término – . -Somos tres - . - Bienvenido  sea el tercero entre los dos – . - te quieres casar conmigo – . - No, pero ya que lo mencionas. – la bese. ShikaTema.


_**Título:**_ _Somos tres._

_**Autora:**_ _Sammy'Kobsar_

_**Couple**__**:**_ _Shikamaru x Temari __[ST]_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a el Mangaka Kishimoto-san, y la canción es propiedad de Franco De Vita (Como amo a ese hombre)._

Este fic lo hago porque ya me retirare del mundo de la literatura Narutense. Los quiero, y los extrañare.

_- Shikamaru es tan sexi – diálogos_

-Kakashi es un caramelo – narración.

_**-Me gusta la sonrisa de Temari - pensamientos**_

Escuchaba como tocaban la puerta, mire en la dirección de esta. Sabía que Ino no llegaría tan temprano, ya que había salido de compras con Sakura. Asi que me dirigí a abrir la puerta. Afuera llovía muy fuerte.

-_Todo término_ – murmuro. Aquella hermosa chica estaba con su espala apoyada en la puerta. Se encontraba llorando, y con su hermoso vestido mojado.

-_Pasa, siéntate_ – le dije la notaba muy nerviosa. Como si me quisiera decir algo. Estire mi mano hacia ella. –_Cálmate_ – le dije.

_Que fue, que pasó_

_Por qué esta situación_

_Hay acaso un intruso entre los dos_

_Es que acaso no crees en mi amor_

_A donde tu vayas sabes que iré yo_

La mire, desde que había entrado no había dicho palabra alguna, se encontraba callada.

Ocultándome algo. Hasta que la escuche murmurar algo. Me voltee hacia ella intrigado.

-_somos tres_ –había murmurado pausadamente –_pasaran solamente ocho meses_ –parecía que no podía continuar. _– Asi que piensa si deberás lo quieres… o me marcho ya_ – había puntualizado.

- _**Que fue… que paso**_ – pensé para mí – _no tiene discusión_ –sonreí.

Ella vio mi rostro, y enseguida sonrió conmigo.

- _Bienvenido sea el tercero entre los dos_ – la mire, me levante y camine hacia la habitación que compartía con Ino, era hora de dejarla. Ya me había traído suficientes problemas. Abrí el cajón de la cómoda que estaba en la habitación. Y saque una pequeña cajita de terciopelo lila.

Salí de la habitación, ella se encontraba sentada todavía, pero ahora tenía esa sonrisa en su rostro, y su ropa no estaba tan mojada como cuando llego.

- _te quieres casar conmigo_ –pregunté, ella se veía dudosa.

- _si_ –grito mientras me abrazaba por el cuello y me daba un tierno beso.

Con mis manos tome su cintura y la comencé a recorrer. Ella abrió la boca para asi poder profundizar el beso.

- _espera… Shikamaru_ – menciono mi nombre por primera vez en la noche. –_Ino puede llegar… mejor, esperemos a que_ – no la deje continuar, inmediatamente la volví a besar.

-_Ya_ –susurre – _te esperare, mañana mismo llego a tu_ _departamento, hoy terminare con Ino_ –le sonreí.

-_Bueno, si es asi, me voy_ – me dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y se encaminaba hacia la puerta. Al ver eso, yo salí corriendo a mi habitación, tome las primeras dos chaquetas que me encontré en mi habitación, y salí mientras tomaba las llaves del coche.

Estaba por bajar las escaleras cuando me di cuenta que aún estaba esperando el elevador asi que me puse por un lado y tomamos el elevador juntos.

- _entonces… ¿sabías que te amo?_ – pregunte casualmente.

- _Algo asi me habían dicho_ –sonrío.

Ya cuando llegamos abajo, nos dimos cuenta que la lluvia no había parado. Le puse una de las chaquetas a ella, mientras me ponía una yo. Y la tome de la mano para encaminarla al lindo Bugatti Veyrontti* color negro y azul, que me esperaba aparcado en la acera.

- _¿Alguna vez te dije que me encantaba tu bugatti? _–me pregunto Temari sonriendo.

- _No, pero ya que lo mencionas._ – la bese.

- _te amo… y amo a este hermoso bebe que viene en camino_ – le dije sonriendo.

-_ también te amo… y mucho… los amo _– me dijo mientras colocaba una mano sobre su vientre.

**Fin.**

_* El auto de mis sueños._

Bueno, es solo un normal shikatema. Hace mucho que no escribía de ellos. Ahora haremos honor a Franco De Vita, porque con una canción asi comenzó a escribir. Lamentablemente mi historia se perdió en el tiempo, luego publique **Te amo,** también Shikatema poco después hice honor a **Franco, usando su canción No basta **con un fic** NejiTemaShika**. Y ahora con esta canción me retiro para siempre de la escritura, dejándoles como recuerdo este fic. Ya no lo pude continuar… mi tiempo se agotaba. Pero adiós. Fue un placer servir para ustedes.


End file.
